Episode 4000 (17th March 2005)
Plot Steph goes to Arran in search of Shelly, while Alan desperately waits for news on whether it will be his daughter or girlfriend who will be returning. Later in Arran, Steph follows Shelly onto a ferry and they come face to face on the top deck. Shelly is petrified when she sees Steph, but is determined that for once she must stand up to her bully. There is a scuffle between the two of them and Shelly loses her footing before falling overboard into the ice-cold sea below, pulled beneath the waves and out of sight. Meanwhile, Chas and Carl have a heart to heart, but are interrupted when Chloe returns home. Chas is forced to hide behind the sofa and is close to tears as she listens to Chloe declare her love for Carl before they head upstairs together. Over in The Woolpack, Louise and Diane are furious when Bob gives the Dingles free drinks for dressing up as Leprechauns on St Patrick's Day. They get revenge by making him wear Shadrach’s outfit, leaving the Dingle in his vest and long johns! Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Libby Charles - Ty Glaser *Porter - Carolyn Calder *Receptionist - Jo Freer *Ticket Inspector - John Clyde *Chief Steward - Robin Thomson *Bartender - Karen Fraser *PC Denzel Calburn - Danny Lawrence Locations *Ferry - Deck 4, outer deck, women's toilets and bar *Various locations in Arran - Hotel (Shelly's room and reception), roads, Rosaburn Lodge Guest House (car park), promenade and ferry terminal *Keepers Cottage - Living room and lobby *Dale View - Lobby, bathroom and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road *Main Street *Mainland ferry terminal Notes *Final appearance of Carolyn Pickles as Shelly Williams. *This one hour episode was transmitted at the usual time of 7.00pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *The credits roll over a shot of a lighthouse at night with the light flashing on and off. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,395,000 viewers (13th place). Memorable dialogue Shadrach Dingle: "The Woolie's got an offer on. Free booze all day to anybody dressed as a lesbian." Zak Dingle: "A lesbian?" Shadrach Dingle: "I mean a leprechaun." Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes